


Metamorphisis

by Ashera_Skyla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashera_Skyla/pseuds/Ashera_Skyla
Summary: There was a time when he was a hero





	Metamorphisis

Hunter hunter in the night  
I see you and fear your sight  
While the others fear your blight  
Detective Tapp denies your plight

You hunt and scour  
While the others cower  
The night I had planned had gone sour  
It has certainly gone dower

Then generators I seek   
Have my hope turning bleak  
The screws and bolts squeak  
All the while I hear you shriek

I’m the only one who had a weapon  
The four others have become a beacon  
My only hope is to drop my burden  
But then I have become the demon

Hunter hunter I am you  
My body taking a deathly hew  
To those who thought it new  
The demon inside only grew


End file.
